cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Lobo
Edward Martinez, better know by his ring name Wild Lobo is a Mexican American caw wrestler trained by Eddie Guerrero and currently wrestling for New Championship Caw Wrestling (NCCW) and Global Caw Wrestling (GCW) on it's Smack It Down! brand. Lobo had notable tenures in New Japan Caw Wrestling (NJCW), World Championship Caw Wrestling (WCCW), Thomas's Wrestling Association (TWA), Canadian Wrestling Association (CWA), and Pro Wrestling Organization (PWO). Lobo is a 3 time World Champion having won the WCCW World Heavyweight Championship 2 times and the NAWA Heavyweight Championship 1 time and he has held 6 Mid Card Championships and 1 Tag Team Championship. Career Early career Lobo debuted in Pro Wrestling Organization (PWO) in 2008 wrestling under the X Division of PWO. Wild Lobo wrestled AJ Styles in a Extreme Rules match for the X Division title which he won. He would later lose the title to AJ Styles in a ladder match. Lobo currently wrestles for New Japan Caw Wrestling. World Championship Caw Wrestling Debut and WCCW World Heavyweight Champion Lobo went on to gain fame in World Championship Caw Wrestling (WCCW) in 2009 where he was the owner of WCCW. Lobo debuted in their first episode against The Great Musha which he won. Lobo was in the Main Event at WCCW's first CPV CRUSH, were he was in a Fatal 4 Way match for the WCCW World Heavyweight Championship. He would later lose it to Savior in a Steel Cage Match. Weeks passed until at WCCW's CawAMania 1 where he became a two time WCCW World Heavyweight Champion in the Main Event in a WCCW vs TWA Armageddon Hell In A Cell Match which he won by making Reaper X tap out. Lobo later lost the belt to Reaper X in the main event of WCCW Episode 15 in a submission match. WCCW Tag Team Champion and Unmasking Lobo teamed up with his cousin Alan Jasso and chased after the WCCW World Tag Team Titles, that dream came a reality when Lobo & Jasso became the new WCCW World Tag Team Champions. Lobo & Jasso were arguing a lot that Jasso cost Lobo a shot at the WCCW World Heavyweight Title. At WCCW Hardcore Stand Lobo and Jasso were in a Hair vs Mask match which Lobo lost and had to remove his mask. Lobo started wrestling without his mask until WCCW was no more. Return to WCCW wild Lobo and the rest of the WCCW Originals returned home after WCCW closed and he wrestled in the WCCW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament against Shawn Lover and defeated him by pinfall and advacing to the next round of the tournament. Thomas's Wrestling Association Lobo made some appearances in Thomas's Wrestling Association as WCCW's working agreements with TWA including at the times of the WCCW vs TWA rivalry and the TWA Revenge Rumble. Canadian Wrestling Association Debut and CWA Hardcore Champion WCCW had another working agreement with Canadian Wrestling Association. Lobo became a 4 time CWA Hardcore Champion by defeating Big Poppa Rocka, Icedude, Brad "Iceman" Harris, and Killswitch. North American Wrestling Alliance Debut and NAWA Heavyweight Champion Lobo was part of the North American Wrestling Alliance and is a 1 time and last NAWA Heavyweight Champion by defeating Blake Styles in CWA. New Japan Caw Wrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/WCCWEDD Debut and ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion Lobo with his sister Mini moved to Japan to train and get stronger, one week later an agent working for New Japan Caw Wrestling saw them working out in a gym and remembered who they where while watching WCCW in the glory days of the caw league. The agent wanted them to work for NJCW and Lobo accepted and so did his sister.The owner of NJCW wanted Lobo to have the gimmick of Kinnikuman, a wrestler from the Japanese Anime Kinnikuman. On NJCW Epsiode 2 Kinnikuman faced Hiei De-mon and he won the match by pinfall. On NJCW Episode 5 Kinnikuman was in his first opening match against Samaru Kurosaki but lost the match to Samaru. On NJCW Sounansha Kinnikuman became the first ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion by defeating Samaru Kurosaki, E-su of Suki, and Hiei De-mon. On NJCW Harumagedon Kinnikuman lost the title to Hiei De-mon in his first title defense. Kinnikuman participated in the first Super J Cup hosted by New Japan Caw Wrestling, in the first round he defeated fellow caw wrestler E-su of Suki by pinfall and would moved on to the quarterfinals were he faced another fellow caw wrestler Su-pa Kun and defeated him by pinfall and Kinnikuman went to the semifinals to face Thomas's Wrestling Assoication caw wrestler Maximum Max but he lost to Max by pinfall and got him eliminated from the tournament, a Super J Cup Trophy, and a number one contenders match for Hiei De-mons ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at Caw Kingdom I in Tokyo Dome on January 6, 2010. The owner of NJCW announced that the ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship would be defended in a Fatal 4 Way Match instead of a One on One Match that was supposed to be only Maximum Max vs Hiei De-mon, so at Caw Kingdom 1 Kinnikuman was picked as the fourth competitor for the Fatal 4 Way Match since he was the first champion and one of the semifinalist of the Super J Cup tournament but he lost the match to TWA's caw wrestler Maximum Max when he pinned the champion Hiei De-mon after a Max 1 9. Heel Turn On NJCW Episode 13 when Kevin Kronik defeated Lu Bu, Kinnikuman came to the ring with a steal chair and started hitting both Lu Bu and Kevin Kronik thus turning himself into a heel. On NJCW Episode 14 Kinnikuman was in his second opening and first handicap match in a One On Two against Kevin Kronik and Lu Bu but with the odds against him Kinnikuman defeated Kronik and Lu Bu when he pinned Lu Bu after a Muscle Buster. On NJCW Sakujo Kinnikuman faced the leader of Seinto Koudoutai Pegasasu in a First Blood Match which he won by making Pegasasu bleed first after a steel chair shot to the head. On NJCW Episode 16 Kinnikuman was in a number one contender Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Kevin Kronik, Pegasasu, and Quick Silver but Quick Silver won the match when he got the belt down from were it was hanging on top of the ring. On NJCW Episode 19 Kinnikuman was in a Steel Cage Fatal 4 Way Match against Kevin Kronik, Pegasasu, and Sasori but Kevin Kronik won the match when he escaped the cage first. On NJCW Tenkai Kinnikuman was in a Junior Heavyweight 10-Man Royal Rumble to determine the number one contender for Quick Silver's ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against E-su of Suki, Hiei De-mon, Kevin Kronik, Kiddo, Panku, Rei Henshu, Sasori, Senshi, and Su-pa Kun and remained in the ring with Kiddo as the last two but lost when Kiddo eliminated him. On NJCW Episode 21 Kinnikuman was in a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match with Kevin Kronik, and Sasori against Kiddo, Panku, and Pegasasu and won when Sasori eliminated Pegasasu, and Kevin Kronik eliminated Kiddo and Panku. World Fantasy Wrestling Fedaration http://www.youtube.com/user/WFWFederation On February 1, 2010 Kinnikuman signed a contract with World Fantasy Wrestling Fedaration as an inring competitor. Kinnikuman still hasn't debuted yet because WFWF is still looking for more caw wrestlers. VCW Kinnikuman signed a contract with VCW as an inring competitor but never wrestled because VCW folded. Youtube Caw Wrestling Organization Kinnikuman signed with Youtube Caw Wrestling Organization but is yet to make an appearance. Global Caw Wrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/TJAYankees1 Debut Lobo sign a contract with Global Caw Wrestling as an inring competitor. Wild Lobo debuted at GCW's first show Evolution were he competed in a 6 Man Battle Royal Match against Blake Styles, Rodney Stevens, Kevin Kash, The Disco Kid, and Tommy Ryan to determine the first ever GCW Light Heavyweight Champion, he lasted in the final three but was eliminated by Rodney Stevens who would later win the match and become the first ever GCW Light Heavyweight Champion. On GCW Smack It Down Episode 1 Wild Lobo was in a Fatal 4 Way Match to determine the number one contender for Rodney Steven's GCW Light Heavyweight Championship at Judgement Day against Black Styles, Kevyn Kash, and Tommy Ryan but lost when Tommy Ryan pinned Kevyn Kash. Wild Lobo participated in the first GCW America's (U.S.) Cup against Shadow Vega in the first round of day 1 but lost when Shadow Vega pinned him. On Smack It Down Episode 2 Lobo was scheduled to wrestle Napoleon in the Youtube Title Contnder's Poll Qualifier but couldn't because of the injury he suffered from Shadow Vega and was replaced by Who The Hell Is This??. Caw All Stars 2 Lobo is the first wrestler in Caw All Stars 2 to wrestle as Kinnikuman representing NJCW and Wild Lobo representing GCW. At Caw All Stars 2, Kinnikuman was in a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match with Reaper X and UCCW On November 15, 2010 Wild Lobo sign with Ultimate Caw Championship Wrestling as an inring competitor. Lobo made his inring debut on UCCW Monday Night Warzone Episode 7 against King De De De in a Singles Match and defeated him by pinfall after a Nightfall Powerbomb. Personal life Kinnikuman has one sister (Mini) and two cousins (Alan Jasso & Aguila Verde) that are in the Caw League World. In wrestling *'As Kinnikuman ' **'Finishing moves' ***Muscle Buster (NJCW 2009–Present) ***Frog Splash (PWO, WCCW, CWA, TWA, NAWA, NJCW, GCW 2008–Present) *'As Wild Lobo' **'Finishing moves' ***Wild Brain Breaker (PWO, WCCW, TWA, CWA, NAWA, GCW 2008–Present) ***Frog Splash (PWO, WCCW, TWA, CWA, NAWA, NJCW, GCW 2008–Present) ***Nightfall Powerbomb (UCCW 2011-Present) *'Entrance themes' **"Everybody Down" by Nonpoint (PWO) **"Gangsta Lane" by Jim Johnston (WCCW, TWA, CWA, NAWA, GCW) **"Kinnikuman Go Fight!" by Akira Kushida (NJCW) **"The Animal" by Disturbed (UCCW) Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Wrestling Association' **CWA Hardcore Championship (4 times) *New Japan Caw Wrestling **ICWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) **ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships (2 times) w/Curtis Sanchez & Aguila Verde *'New Japan Caw Wrestling Illustraded' **NJCWI ranked him #2 of the top 10 singles wrestlers in the NJCWI 10 in 2009 *'North American Wrestling Allaince' **NAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Last) *'Pro Wrestling Organization' **PWO X Division Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Caw Wrestling' **WCCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WCCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alan Jasso Luchas de Apuestas Category:Non-Original Category:Multiverse Characters